Fairly Odd Parents Series Fan Season Finale: Wishology 2
Episode Synopsis Timmy and Chloe start off their day by playing in the backyard with Sparky when the Destructinator, arrives in Chloe’s backyard. Sparky runs into the backyard and fires a cosmic bark at the giant robot, but he absorbs it and uses it to destroy all plants on earth. He then explains to the crew that he is off take over the universe, but he needs the power of the darkness. When he reaches the darkness, it shoots a laser at him and destroys him, which then proceeds to make him fall into a star. The darkness sends millions of eliminators to find Timmy and bring him to him. Chloe asks what the heck is going on, and Jorgan teleports all of them to the Cave of Destiny, where they learn there is a fourth wand. The prophecy says, “if you want to destroy the darkness with a power of four, the final wand lies inside earths core.” Chloe then wishes that they were in the center of the earth. When they arrive, hundreds of millions of Eliminators are waiting for them. Sparky does a cosmic bark and all of them explode. Meanwhile everyone on the planet suffers from no plants, but then the darkness arrives. The darkness creates a giant hole down to the center of the earth and picks up Poof and Sparky. Poof then proceeds to say “Go on without us!” and let’s them get sucked in by the darkness. Wanda screams Poof!. Timmy and Chloe run to find another prophecy. You must find the wand of fire, or else the final wand will still retire. Timmy wishes they were in Fairy World, but when they arrive the White Fire Wand is gone. A new head Eliminator is waiting for them, and he doesn’t mess around. He sucks in Jorgan Cosmo and Wanda, leaving Timmy and Chloe. The head Eliminator shows the two the white wand. “TIMMY TURNER, the wand of fire will now retire” It yells. He then proceeds to snap the wand, but it doesn’t work. A blast of blue hits him and he flies and smashes the Timmy Statue, and Turbo Thunder is revealed. He yells to Timmy to grab the White Wand and he orders him to return to the center of the earth. Timmy turns into Turbo Timmy, picks up Chloe and they fly back down to earth. There Timmy finds his family and friends lined up ready to fight the darkness. Apparently Jorgan returned them their memory of the darkness and the big fight. Foop is in the crew and explains he accidentally summoned the Darkness during studies of the fairy world files. Everyone heads to the center of the earth, to find the new head eliminator, and he’s mad. Fire a laser he hits Turbo Thunder who flies and unveils the final part of the prophecy. Timmy reads it out loud “To end the darkness, you must hit it with a googleplexian tons of kindness.” Turbo Thunder and Timmy agree Chloe is the one they’re talking about, and everyone finds a pink start in the wall. The head eliminator shoots at them again, yelling “ELIMINATE!” Timmy taps a purple button in the middle of the star, and a pink lady appears. Turbo Thunder uses a thunder clap and destroys the head eliminator for the time being. The pink lady says she is the guardian of the final wand and requests three things in order to allow access to the wand. A rose, a box of chocolates, a rock from the Veagon system. Timmy and Chloe remember the world doesn't have any plants anymore, but Timmy’s Mom hides a rose in her shoe and they hand it to the guardian. Chloe gets the chocolate and Turbo Thunder gives up his rocky friend. The Wand raises and ends up in Chloe’s backyard, but Chloe’s parents don’t approve. The head eliminator rises out of the earth and shoots trillions of tons of energy at the crew. Turbo Thunder uses a force field and blasts the H.E. with a Thunder Clap. The H.E. spits up Cosmo Wanda and Jorgan. The darkness arrives above Chloe’s house, and Timmy starts playing the white wand. He fires a laser into the darkness, and does it five more times. Next, the other three wands fire into the heart of the darkness, and Timmy shoots the heart with the White Wand. The Darkness doesn't die, it comes back stronger and sends the eliminators. Timmy shoots them with the fire wand, and Foop uses a death ray on them. Timmy then sends five more lasers into the darkness, and the other three wands fire into he heart, Timmy shoots the laser in and the darkness explodes, but comes back stronger. It shoots a laser down and the world explodes, leaving just Chloe’s house. Timmy shoots five more lasers, but the Kindness and the Ice Wands are destroyed. The Wind wand shoots a laser into the heart, and Timmy shoots fifteen more lasers. The darkness explodes. This time it turns into a human and jumps into Chloe’s house, and Timmy blasts it into a star. The darkness dies and a very fast flash back of every previous episode plays and Timmy wakes up in the first episode.